Hundido
by poeftme
Summary: Satori sabe cómo es hundirse, pero aún no ha aprendido cómo volver a la superficie. [Satori Tendou centric] [EDITADO]
1. Chapter 1

**Hundirse**

 **[...]**

Satori, a veces, piensa en todo lo que ha perdido en lo que va de su vida. En la soledad de su habitación observa las paredes y el techo, encontrando en aquello retazos de lo que él alguna vez fue, como si estuvieran repletos de recuerdos solo para hacerle ver qué tanto ha terminado perdiendo con el paso de los años.

Quizás, piensa, es estúpido hallar en el clima, en las risas de los demás, en los objetos inanimados, las cosas que se le han ido con el tiempo. No puede evitarlo, sin embargo, por más que lo intenta (porque puede que no parezca, pero lo intenta), y es que ya le sucedió tantas veces, que prefiere dejarlo así. Es un sentimiento de derrota que ha hecho mella en lo más profundo de su ser y del cual no ve retorno alguno.

 _¿Has sentido al cielo celeste, a eso de las tres de la tarde, repleto de recuerdos de tu niñez?_

Cuando todavía eras capaz de correr, aunque tropezaras. Y no importaba si te raspabas las rodillas por andar en bicicleta o te cortabas el brazo con una rama, mientras perseguías mariposas en el bosque. Siempre te volvías a levantar, porque no pensabas en nada más y así era mucho más fácil.

 _¿Acaso el gris de las siete y media, casi noche, se ha sentido como vivir de nuevo los momentos tristes de antaño?_

Esas tardes de invierno cuando tus padres jamás llegaban a recogerte y se disculpaban, con frases de manual y un juguete que ni siquiera te gustaba.

 _¿O el negro oscuro de la noche te susurraba al oído felicidades antiguas?_

En verano gustabas de dar paseos para correr tras luciérnagas, te encantaban los festivales y, más que nada, los fuegos artificiales.

Cuando piensa en todo ello, Tendou solo puede llorar. Porque el sentimiento está clavado tan profundo que no puede arrancarlo de él, le hace grabarse todo lo malo que le ha sucedido en la piel, se vuelve un constante recuerdo de que su vida llegó hasta ese punto de la miseria en que solo de buenos recuerdos puede seguir, como si más adelante no existiera más que oscuridad.

El sentimiento está tan arraigado que en lugar de querer combatirlo le dejas estar y campar a sus anchas. Y, aunque te propones al otro día no volver a caer en ello, caes sin más; es persistente, te arrastra, se enrosca entre tus piernas y te impide avanzar.

Satori cree que, aun más que la tristeza, la nostalgia es aterradora, porque te aprisiona el pecho y lo hace añicos, de a poco y con destreza. Siempre te recuerda la cosas que tuviste, que ya no puedes tener.

Ahora, con las manos sobre el pecho, no tiene idea de qué hacer. ¿Llorar? ¿Reír? Quiere correr, huir muy lejos de allí, donde se está hundiendo.

Las lágrimas solo están quedas en sus ojos, sin caer y recorrer el camino de sus mejillas, sobre sus pómulos. No sabe qué hacer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Emerger**

 **[...]**

Azul, es el primer color que vio al volver a la superficie. Aprendió, como si antes no lo hubiera sabido, que no siempre los días son grises, de hecho, tienen una gama extensa de colores. _Depende de cómo lo veas_ , le había dicho Eita. A veces blanco, otras naranja, incluso rosa.

Los días brillan, no solo por la iluminación natural que le confiere el sol, también resplandecen cuando estás vivo y porque lo estás. Cuando no te ves atado por tu pasado, cuando la noche eterna y las tardes grises ya no te dominan.

 _El cielo es infinito y sus formas también lo son._

Quizás Semi tuviera razón, quizá no importaba mucho el color del cielo sino verlo, fascinarse con él. Tal vez no era el cielo lo que cambiaba sus días, sus estados de ánimo.

 _Tal vez es la persona que esté a tu lado._

Puede que solo debiera verlo y sentir que todo está bien, que sumergirse en el cielo era mejor que ahogarse en el mar. Embriagarse en felicidad, aun en exceso, aun cuando la caída doliera, era todavía mejor que ser arrastrado por una marea oscura. Porque las emociones positivas eran incluso más difíciles de experimentar que las negativas, y le costaría. Puede que no dure demasiado, que se agote de a ratos, que no sea para toda la vida.

 _¿Qué más daba?_

Dos caras de la misma moneda, muchas veces tan similares que te confundes. Porque ambas, la tristeza y la felicidad, son emociones fuertes que tienen el poder de detenerte o hacerte avanzar.

A lo mejor, por eso acostumbramos a creer que son lo mismo, que da igual hundirse en el mar si es igual de bello que el cielo. Porque te encuentras tan hundido que te es cómodo, no necesitas moverte, nadie puede lastimarte allí, donde la tristeza reina. Pero a menudo olvidamos que es solo un reflejo inexacto y mentiroso y que el cielo, aunque luzca inalcanzable, siempre te dará oportunidades nuevas para llegar a él.

Esta vez, Tendou prefiere el cielo.


End file.
